Light's Edge Academy
by Eve1156
Summary: Typical high school? I think not! This is my spin to a high school life with the famous KH characters! Too many pairings to list! Oh the Drama! I know, summary sucks but read and find out what the story's like :D!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! This is my second story! Don't worry, I'll be slow at posting for this story too :P! Jk jk, I'll try my best! I am NOT stopping "What should have been done" and I never will so don't think that! For those of you who don't know that story please look at it! I've put so much into it and would like some reviews! **

**Hibiki: Don't forget to say who owns what!**

**Me: Oh yeah! I only own Mitsuki! My best friend, dollyllama, owns Hibiki and Ganko! We worked on this story together. This is the chapter that she mainly wrote and I revised! We're just posting it on my account because she's too busy with life so I've mainly taken over. But she's still awesome and deserves credit! Anyway, I don't own KH characters! They're awesome but I don't own them. Oh and I don't own Neosporin or Band-Aids. If I did, the company would go bankrupt from my.. accidents xD!**

**Ganko: Shut up and let them read the story.**

**Me: So sorry! And I hope you enjoy! Please review! Oh and **-Light's Edge Academy- **is just a divider thingy :P!**

* * *

It was a fateful day when I was running through the streets of Twilight Town. My short, blond hair shaking with every step I took. I was running to my part time job in the Sea-salt ice cream store. It was my first day and I was obviously excited. At the time, I was wearing a burgundy t-shirt with the sleeves torn off right below my shoulders, a scarlet short skirt, crimson leggings, and laced, maroon converse.

"Gaa!" I yelled as I tripped over the paved road.

"_It takes a true genius to trip over nothing," _I thought to myself.

"Hibiki... Be more careful," chided a familiar voice.

It was my good friend, Mitsuki. She calmly walked up to me with her dark purple, almost black, hair flowing in front of her face. Her hair cut was cut short so that it didn't reach her chin but had two strips of long hair to the sides of her face that went past her chest. She looked at me with her motherly, deep purple eyes and had on a plain, navy t-shirt, dark blue capris, and black flats that had one white bow. Mitsuki had always acted as if she was at least 18 years old and my mother, even though she was only 15 and I was 14.

"Let me look at your hands." she said, taking my hands out from under me and I looked at them as well. They were all scratched up and bloody from the fall. "There's no need to rush things," she almost scolded and took out a small first aid kit from her back pocket.

Taking out a one time use packet of Neosporin and a few Band-Aids from the kit, she patched up my wounds and we walked together to the ice cream shop. I ran to the back of the store and put on my uniform, which was a light blue apron, and started serving ice cream while Mitsuki left to do some food shopping.

A few minutes later, a voice said, "Two please."

I looked to see a tall teenage boy, with flaming, spiky, and red hair in a school uniform. A shorter boy with blond hair spiked to his left side was behind him, with the same uniform. For some reason, the uniforms looked familiar... It consisted of a plain, tan dress shirt, which had short sleeves and a navy neck tie around a collar, and also a pair of black pants. I handed them two ice creams. When I looked at them, I instantly realized that the two were people I faintly remembered...

"Where are those uniforms from?" I asked, "And where have I seen you before?"

"The name's Axel and this is the school uniform for Light's Edge," the boy with red hair said and then tapped his temple with the index finger of his free hand, "Got it memorized?"

"_Oh! I remember now! Roxas and Axel! They're friends of Sora and the others!" _I thought to myself.

About a year passed since I met them and back then, Mitsuki and I had simply stumbled upon Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine, Demyx, Axel, and everyone else.

-Light's Edge Academy-

Mitsuki and I were separated after our world was destroyed by the Heartless and we met up later on. But before then, I had landed in the Castle that Never Was and met up with the Organization.

"Who are you?" Axel quietly asked after cornering me, with his red and silver chakram at my throat.

I didn't know how to fight at the time so this was an easy task for him. When I randomly appeared at the doorstep of the Castle that Never Was, Axel had easily hid me to interrogate me privately before he handed me over. Of course, he never did after I told him my story.

"H-Hibiki," I stuttered, afraid of the cold metal I felt, "W-where am I?"

"I'm asking the questions," he stated with an intense glare from his piercing emerald eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I-I don't know," I replied, "M-my home... was destroyed by the heartless... A-and I wound up here..."

He released his grip, "You're alone? The last survivor?"

I shook my head, "I have a friend, Mitsuki! And her older brother too! I don't know if they survived... But…"

Axel, who just witnessed his best friend, Roxas, walk out of the Organization, quickly sympathized with the situation and said in a determined tone, "I'll help you look for her then. I just lost a friend too and I want to find him."

From then on, I traveled with Axel and when we met up with Roxas, we had convinced him to stay with us. As we traveled, we met Namine too. After a few weeks of searching, I found Mitsuki traveling with Riku. Turns out, she had been looking for me too.

After we all met up, Namine had announced that Roxas needed to disappear for Sora to come back but Mitsuki, who had gotten an odd attachment to him after traveling for no more than a week, convinced her to tamper with the memories a bit more so they can coexist. Namine, who never thought of something like that as a solution, tried it out and Mitsuki was right. But after sorting out the memories, Namine still needed to go back to Kairi. But she traveled with us until then.

We all continued our journey to stop Xemnas. On the way, we met Demyx, who was still working with the Organization. Before Sora fought him, I stopped them both, pleading them not to fight and destroy each other. When Demyx realized that Roxas and Axel survived everything, he gave up being in the Organization.

Then we all went to face Xemnas. We met up with Sora, Donald and Goofy on the way and we all beat him together. Afterward, Xion, who was apparently Roxas' replica, appeared saying that because Xemnas was destroyed, Kingdom Hearts granted her a second chance as a person, not a mere replica. Demyx, Roxas, and Axel also received hearts because they had helped Sora.

-Light's Edge Academy-

"_Already more than a year now," _I thought nostalgically.

Axel waved his hand in front of my face and he said, "I think we lost her."

It snapped me out of my thoughts and then I responded in a near yell, "Oh yeah! I remember you guys now! You're Roxas and Axel!" I pointed to each one as I said their names, "Why do you have school uniforms on anyway? It's still summer!"

"Well we just came back from doing some physical training for upcoming sports," Roxas explained, taking a bite out of his ice cream, "It's mandatory to wear the uniforms."

"Oh okay! I'm so glad to see you again!" I exclaimed.

I waited for a response but neither of them did. They just stared at me because of my random outbursts and loudness. Then, I heard foot steps behind me. Mitsuki was back with the food we needed for dinner.

"Hey Mitsuki!" I called out to her and then pointed at Roxas and Axel with both of my hands, "Remember these two?"

"Hi Mitsuki!" Roxas said, a little too eager.

"W-what are you two doing here?" she stuttered and looked down slightly as she approached them, "I thought that you two had practice…"

"It ended like an hour ago," Axel casually responded while eating his ice cream.

Roxas smiled gently and asked, "How are you doing Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki blushed slightly and replied, "G-good... Thank you."

"Wait a second!" I yelled waving my arms around, "How did you know that they were at sports?"

"Oh... Umm... We go to the same school," she answered, "It's the school you'll be going to next year."

"WHAT?" I yelled again, "NO ONE TOLD ME THAT I'D BE GOING TO LIGHT'S EDGE ACADEMY!**"**

The school had been known for decades as the perfect place for battle, magic, and overall academics. The high school was run by Ansem the Wise and even during the few years when he disappeared, the school reigned to be the best of the best. He came back though and became the dean of the school once again. The high school was public, which means students didn't have to pay to get in, but each and every scholar needed a special invitation from Ansem the Wise himself and no more than fifty invitations were sent out each year to all of the known worlds.

"So, you'll be a freshman?" asked Axel, ignoring the outburst with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes," Mitsuki replied for me as I was going crazy.

Axel snickered with a smirk on his face, "Thought you were older than that."

I just glared at him angrily, obviously ready for a fight.

"Well!" Roxas almost yelled, trying to stop the argument from going on any longer, "Thanks for the ice cream. We have to go. See you around. What was your name again?"

"Hibiki, Hibiki Ootani," I replied through gritted teeth while getting an ice cream to try and calm myself down.

"See you around campus, Hibiki," Roxas said while pushing Axel into a dark portal.

I just sighed and took a bite out of my ice cream, "Why were you acting like that anyway...?"

Mitsuki blushed again, gently pulled my arm, and whispered into my ear, "Those two are two of the Popular Seven at school! It's a group of people that each has something amazing about them..! Axel is the sly one while Roxas is the gentle one and Xion is the kind one. Sora is the sweet one and Riku is the cool one. Demyx is the rebel. And Kairi is the princess."

"Say what? You're kidding right? They've changed that much…?"

"It's not that..." Misuki replied, shaking her head, "It's just that... when they all transferred at once, everyone was amazed at each one's talents and overall looks. Now they're invited to every party or dance there is... No time for me to join them because I'm always studying…"

"Oh…" I said, disappointed.

"Plus," she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear, "I find Roxas cute..."

I snickered, "Roxas…? HAHAHA! I can see how you like him…"

"Y-you do?" Mitsuki asked

"Yep! And he likes you too," I said taking a bite out of my ice cream.

Mitsuki blushed intensely, "H-how do you know?"

Then, I added, "You talk in your sleep; I can hear you from down the hall. Anyway, why don't you go make dinner? I can handle this place."

Mitsuki looked worried, "Are you sure?"

I gave her a big, reassuring smile, "Yup!"

"Okay then," she replied and then headed home.

"_Yes!"_ I thought, "_Time alone!" _

It was very slow for the rest of the day until this boy came and asked, "One please."

His voice was very witty and he had a grey cap on and a devil-like grin. A red bandana could be seen underneath his cap and also some dark grey hair. With auburn eyes and three scars on his face, he wore chain bracelets and had the tough look any rebel would have. But the strange thing is, he also wore the same uniform Axel and Roxas were wearing earlier, only with the first few buttons undone.

"Sure!" I said, happy this was the last costumer until closing.

I gave him the ice cream and he walked off. As I was I was taking off my apron, I heard and saw the same boy teasing Roxas.

"C'mon Ganko, give it back!" Roxas shouted trying to get a pouch from the boy named Ganko.

"You want it? Then let's fight for it," Ganko responded with a smirk.

I took off running toward them, "Gaa! Guys, don't fight!"

Then I tripped, but someone caught me by the waist before I hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked, worried.

He stood me on my feet and I turned to see that it was Axel.

"Hibiki are you ok?" Roxas said.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine…" I replied. I took a step towards Axel and then asked, "Why didn't you help Roxas?"

"I was going to and when I heard him yelling, and I ran as fast as I could. I would never put Roxas in danger!" Axel yelled back, looking at me sternly implying that I already knew that.

Ganko scoffed and then threw the pouch back to Roxas. He smirked, "Just cause the little lady said so. Peace losers."

Ganko ran off to meet up his two other friends. I shook my head at him and Axel and Roxas started walking into a portal. I was about to walk home too until I had the most amazing idea.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the school Gardens tomorrow for lunch! I wanna look around!" I yelled after them with a wink at Axel. They both turned around, puzzled for a second.

But Axel quickly caught on, replying, "You should bring Mitsuki! What time should we get there!"

"About 11 am. I'll make the arrangements!" I stated.

"Meet us at the gardens and I'll invite a _few_ more people!" he hastily added.

Axel ran into the Corridor of Darkness he made with a confused Roxas, and I went home, to tell Mitsuki that she'll have a "meeting" with Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitsuki: Hello everyone! It's my turn now :D!**

**Me: Yupp! This is the second chapter (duh) and I have a few more ready but waiting ;)!**

**Mitsuki: Eve does not own Kingdom Hearts! She only owns me and Dolly-chan owns Hibiki! Please review~  
**

* * *

Mitsuki's Point of View

* * *

The night before, Hibiki burst into the house and into the kitchen yelling, "HEY MITSUKI! COME WITH ME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

I just stared at her blankly with a small ladle in my hand. I've been cooking ever since I got home and the marina sauce for the pasta I already cooked was boiling on the stove. I had my two long strips of hair clipped back so it wouldn't get into the food and also wore a frilly, light blue apron that tied at the back of my waist.

"What are you talking about Hibiki?" I asked, still staring at her.

She was breathing heavily from running home and had small beads of sweat dripping from her face, "I-I… I set you up.. with Roxas.. T-tomorrow..! We're meeting.. in the gardens of the school!"

I eyes widened as I gasped, "W-what! Why!"

It took a few minutes for Hibiki to catch the rest of her breath but when she did, she responded with a bright smile, "You'll see!"

-Light's Edge Academy-

I sighed deeply in front of the stove with some beaten eggs rolled up and frying on the large sauté pan. Each roll had small amounts of sugar infused with the egg to make it slightly sweet. I had woken up nearly seven o'clock on a Saturday morning to start preparing for lunch. Hibiki warned me to make enough for at least ten people so I had to be prepared.

I sighed as I was molding the rice balls, "Why so many people? It's like feeding a mob… It's already eight in the morning and I still haven't made enough food.."

Another hour passed and I was just taking some cakes out of the oven when Hibiki walked into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes, "It smells so good in here.."

I gave her a gentle smile, "Good morning."

She yawned and covered her mouth, "Mornin'! Are those cakes?"

I nodded in response as I was piping out some homemade whipped cream on them, "They're for dessert. You want to help?"

Hibiki quickly shook her head and waved her hands left and right, "No way! You know that I'd just mess things up. I suck at cooking!"

"Alright then," I replied while putting on a strawberry on each cake, "At least help me pack them up."

"Okay," she said and started placing the mini-cakes in separate containers.

The cakes were about three inches in diameter and had a cavity in the middle, which was where I put the whipped cream and the strawberry. They were made from a nice vanilla batter, which compliments the sweetness of the strawberry and I was very happy on how they came out, a gentle golden brown. Each one would be served individually in small, blue or pink round containers.

I fixed up each rectangle, bento container as Hibiki was placing the cakes in their own cases. Half of each bento contained three onigiri, which are triangle shaped rice balls, each with a piece of rectangular seaweed and its own filling. One had salmon, the other tuna and the last one was plain. The other half of the bento had two pieces of shrimp that was fried in a tempura batter, a round, flat potato croquette, and a small salad, which included small pieces of red cabbage, lettuce, and red unions and thinly sliced carrots.

"How many people are exactly coming?" I asked after finishing the 7th lunch box.

Hibiki shrugged, "I dunno really. Axel said he'd invite a 'few more people' but you know him."

I gave a small giggle, "So nine or ten would be enough right?"

"Maybe," she replied with a smile.

"That's all the food I have for now though Hibiki," I said, after packing the 10th box, "By the time you came home, all the food stores were closed. You should have warned me earlier."

"Dun worry bout it!" she responded, using her finger to get a dollop of whipped cream into her mouth, "This is sooo yummy!"

"Don't use your fingers," I scolded, "You know better than that. Plus, you can contaminate the cream."

"Opps, sorry," She said, rubbing the back of her head with the same hand.

I sighed, "Wash your hands or it'll get sticky."

"Okay okay," she almost whined, walking to the large kitchen sink and washing her hands with soap and warm water.

After I finished packing the last lunch box and she was done putting the cakes in boxes, I stated, "I'm going to get ready and you should too."

She nodded and I walked upstairs into my room. The hallway contained three rooms, two on the right side and one on the left. Hibiki and I both lived in the same house because both of our parents died when our world was destroyed. Her room was the one on the left while my older brother, Lance, had the one farther in to the right. He had short, black hair and deep purple eyes, like mine. He always wore his black, rectangle framed glasses. Lance and I were the ones who took care of Hibiki like a little sister but Lance was really the one who raised us both. He used to work long hours to make sure I had munny for food and such, and he also kept his grades high in Light's Edge Academy. He was the best brother anyone could have, but after graduating a year ago, he went off onto college. I don't remember the college's name but it was pretty famous from what I had heard about it. Now, I get a few letters, trinkets from different worlds, and large amounts of munny deposited in the bank for me to use. Hibiki still wanted a part time job to be more "independent" and though.

I then walked into my room, which is the one closer to the stairs. There was a fluffy, pure white, twin sized bed to the left of the room, a large, white desk to the right, and a large window with white, laced curtains in the between them. The window looked out onto Twilight Town at the angle where all of the buildings would shine when the sun was setting and the desk had a mini bookshelf to the right corner and Lance's letters and trinkets placed neatly in separate boxes. The walls of my room were painted a gentle, pastel purple and a calendar on the wall was just to my right. It was flipped to the month of August with all of the dates crossed out with red sharpie up till the 25th.

I then opened up my closet, which was to the left of the room and slid open, and picked out a white, strapless dress with black riming the chest area and a large white bow to the right of the rim that had black cloth bordering it. At the waist, the dress would slightly spread out, like an a-line dress.

I smiled at my dress then stepped into the shower and because the shower is where I usually think, I started thinking about the day Lance left. It's already been two months…

-Light's Edge Academy-

He smiled his big brother smile at me the morning he left for college. He gently patted my head, because he was a good deal taller and he knew it made me feel short.

"You better grow up," he said mockingly but still kind, "I can't be here to protect you anymore."

I gave him a childish and happy grin, "I know I know Onii-chan! I'll be fine at the Academies!"

"_Back then, I could act like a kid in front of him… Now I __**always**__ have to be the 'big sister' or the 'mom.'"_

"I've realized that by now," he replied and then suddenly pulled me into a warm but strong embrace, "But you're still my little sister. You'll always be my little sister."

I hugged him back tightly and was on the brink of tears, "And you'll always be my big brother, Onii-chan."

"_He was my best friend and the last part of my real family I had left." Tears started uncontrollably flowing down my cheeks as I was showering. It was quickly washed off by the running water, leaving no remains of the sadness I felt._

"You be careful," he whispered, halfway hoping that I didn't hear his dire need to be there for me.

"I'll be fine," I said, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Just.. don't forget to be a kid sometimes. You're not an adult yet Mitsuki. Not yet."

I nodded slightly, trying my best to hold back my overflowing tears, "I'll miss you."

He chuckled slightly, "I still got a day to spend with ya lil sis."

I nodded again, pulled back, and wiped off my tears with the sleeve of my shirt that was slightly too big, "Okay.."

"_I miss everything about him.. His morning greetings from his bright smile and the conversations we had. Even before our world was destroyed, he'd always been there for me. The best big brother a little girl like me could ever have."_

-Light's Edge Academy-

Nearly half an hour later, I finished my shower and looked myself in the mirror with a large, fuzzy towel wrapped around my body. I used my free hand to wipe off the mist from the mirror and saw that I've grown at least two inches taller from the last time I saw Lance and my eyes were slightly swollen from the crying. I cleaned myself up by drying my hair, washing my face, and brushing my teeth.

"_I hate it when I cry like this.. Cause then.. I can't stop.." _I thought to myself as tears started welling up in my eyes again.

I quickly rubbed them away and took a deep breathe. I dried the rest of my body up and put on my dress and some tan stockings. I sat on my bed and put on my boots, which were white and laced up to just below my knee.

"_It's hard to believe that I've survived this long. And when the new school year starts, I'll have to walk to school only with Hibiki…"_

I started walking toward the door and I unexpectedly heard a knock.

"_Hibiki doesn't knock…"_

I slowly paced to the door and opened it slowly. Halfway open, my mouth was about to gape open, but I had the self control not to.

"Hey Mitsuki," Roxas said with his signature, gentle smile.

"_Roxas! Why Roxas! And my eyes are all swollen too..!"_ I thought frantically and then stuttered out, "H-hi Roxas..! How are y-you..?"

"Good, are you alright though?" he replied, "Hibiki told me that you were taking awhile so after Axel and I came to help and bring the food, she said that I needed to check up on you."

I nodded quickly and closed my eyes, trying to hide both the blush that was creeping up on my face and my poofy, red eyes, "Y-yeah.. I was just a-about to go d-downstairs..!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned, and softly placed his hand on my left cheek, "Your eyes were swollen before. Were you crying?"

He caught me, and this time, I couldn't resist blushing, "It's nothing. Thanks though…"

Roxas nodded and withdrew his hand, "If you say so then. I'm here for you if you need me."

I smiled, "Thank you Roxas."

He nodded again and then snatched my hand, "Let's go. Axel's impatient."

Laughing slightly, I responded, "So is Hibiki."

We both walked down the stairs and I noticed that Roxas wasn't wearing his regular school uniform but a thin and light, white jacket checkered with black on the rims that was unzipped so it showed his black t-shirt underneath, dark denim jeans, and black and white runner's sneakers. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Hibiki in a green, short dress that had small balloon sleeves with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She also had black leggings and tan boots on. Axel, who was standing next to Hibiki and talking to her, wore a light, black hoodie that was zipped up halfway so that it would show his red ringer t-shirt, black sweatpants, and red and black basketball sneakers.

Axel gave me his usual sly wave and Hibiki waved quickly when she noticed Roxas and me walking down the stairs, still hand in hand.

"Why are you here too Axel?" I asked after I reached the bottom of the stairs and Hibiki nearly tackled me into a hug, forcing me to release Roxas' hand. I was obviously displeased but hid it well.

Axel snickered and replied, "Roxas here thought that there would be too much food for you two **girls** to carry but to be honest, he just doesn't want to admit that he wants to see you."

Roxas flushed a light pink and turned away as Axel was talking, "Be quiet Axel…"

I also turned away slightly and Hibiki whispered in Axel's ear, "They're **sooo **made for each other!"

I shot a glare at Hibiki but before I could say anything, Roxas quickly added, "Let's just get to school. It's past 10 already."

Axel looked at his black and red edged wrist watch, "Yeah. It's already 10:20 and don't you guys have to set up the picnic?"

I sighed and gave them a nod, "Everything's in the kitchen. There should be about five stacks on the table and each one has 5 lunch boxes tied together."

"Why so much?" Roxas asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hibiki told me to be prepared for at least ten people."

"You're kiddin' right?" Axel almost yelled as he followed Roxas into the kitchen, "Who'd invite 10 people!"

Hibiki replied, "You. Duh!"

"Yeah Axel, you always go overboard," Roxas added.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and then grabbing one stack of lunch boxes, "Well, what's in these huge things anyway?"

"You'll find out when you eat!" Hibiki said, taking two stacks for herself.

I giggled slightly and took one stack as Roxas took the last one. When I was grabbing a bag of utensils and napkins, I noticed Axel suddenly grabbing one of the stacks Hibiki had. He gave her a grin, but this time it seemed more caring than sly.

"What are you doing?" I quickly questioned.

"Helping Hibiki," Axel replied walking out of the house.

She blushed just slightly and then brightly smiled, running after him, as I just glared at Axel's direction.

"You need me to carry yours Mitsuki?" Roxas timidly asked, noticing that I was glaring.

"Oh no no. I'll be fine. Thank you," I replied smiling gently at him.

I then walked out of the house with Roxas following behind me. Axel had already opened up a Corridor of Darkness, which was a black and purple, oval shaped portal.

"Will Hibiki and I be okay in there? Doesn't the Corridor distort people's hearts?" I asked, worried.

Roxas placed his free hand on my shoulder, "Nothing will happen as long as you maintain a strong heart. But just in case," he handed me a black mini jacket, "This is made from my Organization robe. Put it on and it'll keep you safe."

I nodded in response and put it on. It matched my dress perfectly, covering my shoulders, upper back, and arms but leaving my upper torso open. Before I had a chance to ask about Hibiki's protection, Axel had already given her a miniature version of the Organization coat.

Axel stated, "I knew she wanted to try it out anyway. And don't worry bout me either. My hoodie is made from the same material as the coats."

"My t-shirt too," Roxas added with a smile.

"Yes! Finally an awesome robe!" Hibiki yelled out randomly and put on the coat, which was a little small for her so only reached down to her knees, "Aww.. It's a short though."

"Hey! I trimmed it so ya didn't have to trip over that longgg coat!" Axel quickly countered.

She giggled and replied in a singsong tone, "Thank you Axel."

Axel smiled and then Roxas waved toward the Corridor with both of his hands, "Ladies first."

Hibiki was the first one to jump in excitedly and I quickly followed, hoping that nothing would happen to us. I looked back slightly to see Roxas and Axel following afterward.

"_I wonder who Axel invited…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuki's Point of View

* * *

We all walked directly into the beautiful gardens of the school yard. At this time of the year, the trees were still blooming on full with various shades of green, pink, and orange, and lined the white stone pathways. The faint smell of roses, daises, asters, buttercups, tulips and many other different types of flowers filled the air and I smiled at ease.

"This place is always so beautiful this time of the year," I stated.

"Yup. The people in Gardening still come back during the summer to tend to the flowers and trees," Axel replied.

"So pretty!" Hibiki exclaimed either running or bouncing to the flowers with a bright smile on her face.

I turned my head around in a semi circle to see all of my surroundings. The school walls, which were tall and made of pure white stone, were to the right and the field was large. At the end of my long gaze, I met Roxas' eyes, which were staring directly at mine. I quickly turned my head away and blushed slightly.

"_Was he staring at me?"_

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, walking over to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

I instantly shook my head and turned to Hibiki, "Come on. Let's find a good spot."

She faced me and nodded with a smile still on her face. She ran off into the grass area with Axel, Roxas and I following after. As we walked, I noticed that most of the gardens were spacious but there were also a few trees and patches of flowers.

"This place looks nice!" Hibiki yelled in a clearing.

"Yeah, it's not too far in and it's a pretty wide space," Axel said.

"Alright then," I replied with a smile and then laid out the large light blue and purple picnic blanket.

Hibiki was obviously the first one who sat down and started unpacking the food, "Can't wait to eat!"

"Hibiki! We should wait for the others to arrive," I scolded.

"Awww," she groaned.

"Hey Hibiki," Axel said, patting her back, "Why don't we go greet the others instead of staring at the food with empty stomachs? It's already 10:30 so everyone should be coming soon."

I saw Axel give Hibiki a slight wink and she smiled, "Okay!"

Both of them placed the bento on the picnic blanket and as they walked away, I just stared at Axel with a slight glare, "What is he up to…"

"What are you talking about Mitsuki?" Roxas asked, making me jump and nearly drop the stack of lunchboxes I was holding. Noticing my sudden reaction, he quickly asked, "Are you okay today Mitsuki?"

I turned around and hastily nodded my head. _"I didn't notice him come up so close…"_

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his expression full of uneasiness, "You've been acting strange.."

"Y-yeah," I replied with a smile, "I'm fine…!"

He just stared at me for a second, with his adorable confused look, "If you say so.."

"Oh uhmm.. uhh," I stuttered and then took a deep breathe, "Why don't we set up the picnic so that it's ready for everyone?"

Roxas gave me a warm smile, "Okay."

We opened each of the stacks of lunches and placed the individual ones slightly more to the sides of the blanket with the caps still on and the dishes that were supposed to be eaten by everyone were put at the center. Sushi rolls, which I made to have seaweed wrapped around some rice and cucumber, each had its own seafood content, either smoked salmon, tuna, or crab. The eggs I made earlier were also rolled and sliced into their own small rolls and there was also Tonkatsu, which are deep-fried and breaded pork cutlets. There were at least three plates for each separate type of food, so that everyone would have a chance to try out everything.

As Roxas was about to take out the desserts, I said, "Roxas. Why don't we leave the desserts a surprise?"

He smiled, "Okay. But the food looks amazing already."

I blushed slightly, but this time I controlled it and responded with a smile, "Thank you. Who did Axel invite anyway?"

"Oh the usual," Roxas sat down on the large picnic blanket and counted on his fingers, "Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, and Demyx. But Kairi couldn't come because she had tennis practice. So it'll just be Sora, Riku, Demyx, Axel, Xion, Hibiki, you, and me."

"So that'll be eight people.. Good! I made enough food."

Roxas laughed, "Don't forget. Sora eats the equivalent of five people."

"Hey I heard that!" I heard and then saw a flash of spiky brown hair tackle the already sitting Roxas, "Just because you have a heart now doesn't mean you get to make fun of me Roxas!"

Sora and Roxas then started laughing, "Good to see you too Sora!" I noticed that Sora wasn't wearing his usual battle attire or school uniform. It was just a baggy Capri jeans, a t-shirt that had King Mickey's symbol, the mouse's head, with Sora's symbol on it, a crown tilted on the mouse's right ear, and big white and blue sneakers.

"Hey Mitsuki! Look!" Hibiki yelled, making me turn my head.

I mouth gaped open when I saw Hibiki piggyback on Demyx, and then I hissed, "Get off of him Hibiki!"

I recognized him by his dirty blond mullet and tall structure. He was obviously taller than me and wore a light, denim jacket on top of a black shirt with the words "Water = Win" printed in a Matisse ITC font, dark khaki pants with a lot of zippered pockets which tucked into brown, leather combat boots.

"Aww! But it's funnn!" she whined while hugging Demyx around his head and nuzzling her head on his, "And I haven't seen him in SOOO long!"

"Demyx! Let her walk!" I commanded sternly.

"You really are a party pooper, you know that Mitsuki?" Demyx replied, chuckling slightly and gently placing Hibiki on the floor.

I glared at him and then sighed. Once I saw Xion walking toward us while talking to Riku, I smiled brightly at her and she noticed, smiling back. Xion had always been nice to me ever since she was "reborn." I noticed her wearing a white and black designed sundress with a brown, leather belt around her waist, which had a silver heart as the buckle, and black flats.

Xion then walked toward me and gave me her usual kind embrace, "It's good to see you after two months, Mitsuki."

"Summer Vacation seems like a long time doesn't it?" I replied, hugging back.

"It's not over yet," Riku said with his signature cool smile.

Riku was wearing a white, short sleeved Henley shirt that was black at the edge of the neckline and his sleeves, showing his toned muscles, and baggy, blue denim jeans that covered his black and white basketball sneakers.

I giggled slightly and turned my head to face him, "I know Riku."

"I'm starved Mitsuki!" Hibiki yelled out, completely ruining the nice moment.

"Me too!" Sora added, rolling to the side and sitting up, staring at the food with his clear blue eyes.

I let go of the hug and sighed slightly, "Why don't we all sit down first?"

"Okay! Come on Axel! Demyx!" Hibiki excitedly exclaimed, putting the arms of both boys to sit down.

I saw Axel walk into the "scene" only to be grabbed by Hibiki, who pulled both him and Demyx down to the opposite side of the picnic blanket. I shot the two a glare, which they seemed to notice because they grimaced.

"Why don't we sit down?" Xion suggested, trying to avoid the fight that might possibly happen.

I was still glaring at the two older boys until Roxas took my hand with a smile, "Hibiki will be fine."

I blushed slightly and then shook my head, "It's not her I'm worried about. She's too naïve to realize that she's being.. Oh never mind. Let's start eating before Sora devours all of the food."

At the time, Sora and Riku had already sat down, next to each other, and Sora had started drooling again, which made Roxas laugh slightly in response, "Good idea."

Roxas, Xion, and I all sat down while Riku was trying to keep Sora under control. Everyone sat in a circle and if I were at the top of the circle, clockwise, it would be Roxas, Xion, Axel, Hibiki, Demyx, Sora, Riku and then back to me, and there was a lunch box in front of each of us. Sora was the first one to open it and start eating the food and we all just stared at him in awe of his pace.

"What?" he asked, noticing everyone staring at him, "I had track earlier!"

We all laughed in unison and started eating. I heard several contented "Mmmm"s and "Yum"s from everyone and I just looked down slightly, trying to avoid the fact that I was being indirectly complimented. I never openly accepted compliments, because I never think that I really deserve them.

"This is awesome Mitsuki!" Hibiki yelled out with her always bright smile.

I smiled slightly with my face still down from embarrassment, "Thanks."

Everyone then finished their meals in less than an hour and Sora took the extra two lunch boxes I made. He was happily patting his enlarged stomach with a smile, "Any dessert?"

I laughed then opened up the last set of lunch boxes. Two of the boxes contained the small vanilla cakes I made earlier in the morning and there was another dessert was in the last three boxes. They were little chocolate lava cakes that had powdered sugar.

I spotted Hibiki drooling slightly and giggled, "There's enough for everyone to have one of each. Maybe more." Sora and Hibiki both lunged at the desserts and started eating immediately, and I quickly added, "Don't choke!"

Hibiki started coughing and hitting her chest with her fist for a few seconds then smiled at me, "I'll be fine."

I sighed and then took a lava cake as everyone else got their desserts. When I used my plastic fork to slice the small cake, the chocolate filling slowly oozed out and I gave a content smile. I finally mastered how to make a lava cake.

"This is amazing Mitsuki," Roxas said with a smile toward me.

I noticed a small bit of whipped cream on his cheek from the vanilla cake and gently wiped it off with my napkin, replying with a smile, "Thank you."

He blushed slightly and continued eating his cake. After each one of them finished, there were still just a few left. Sora and Riku laid down against the picnic blanket, staring at the sky. Axel and Xion were both staring at the scenery while Demyx and Hibiki were talking about music. I was admiring the carefully tended flowers and didn't notice Roxas staring at me.

"I'm bored," Sora announced, making everyone turn their heads and look at him.

"Oh! I brought a Frisbee!" Hibiki excitedly exclaimed, "Let's play!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and Sora responded, "Sure. Who wants to play?"

"You guys go ahead," I replied, "I want to take a walk around the garden and look at the flowers."

"I'll go with you," Riku quickly offered and smirked when he noticed Roxas' glare.

"Sure," I responded with a smile, standing up and stretching slightly, "Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone Hibiki."

Hibiki laughed, "I know I know."

Riku got up and started walking toward the white stone path and I quickly followed after him.

"Do you like Roxas or something?" Riku suddenly asked after we walked out of range for the group to hear, "You turn red every time he even looks at you."

"R-really?" I stuttered, not noticing him clench his fists.

"Never mind that," he replied, keeping his cool demeanor, "Why'd you decide to come out here?"

"The flowers are beautiful," I explained, "I wanted to admire them."

I took in a deep breathe and smiled. Each of the flowers had its own aroma and they were picked so that the smells would perfectly merge and combine together to form a completely new fragrance. Riku and I wandered for nearly an hour, admiring plants and just staking a nice stroll. Then, there was a slight rustle coming from the bushes and Riku automatically summoned his Way to Dawn, which was a Keyblade with a devil's or bat's wing for the blade, a small angel's or dove's wing as the teeth, and half angel, half devil wings for the handle. He took a step in front of me, expecting some form of Heartless or Nobody to appear.

A young looking boy came into view, bent over some flowers with a small hand shovel in his gloved right hand. Small smudges of dirt were seen on his face and he wore rectangle, mahogany glasses over his grey eyes and had short brown hair. He also wore a brown vest with two large pockets on each side of the vest, lining the bottom rim over a tan t-shirt and khaki shorts, which showed his slender limbs. He was obviously tending to some of the smaller and newer flowers that were growing. Realizing that it was just a boy, Riku made his Keyblade disappear.

Noticing us watching him, the small boy looked up and timidly asked, "Who are you?"

I gave him a soft smile and replied, "My name is Mitsuki. And this is Riku. What about you?"

"Yasahiro," he quietly responded, still timid and tending to the flowers.

"You're doing a wonderful job with the flowers. What grade are you in?"

He paused for a minute, and then responded, "I was just accepted this year… I wanted to see the school and when I saw the smaller flowers untended.. I thought I could help."

"That's kind of you," I said, kneeling down next to the flowers and gently caressed their petals, "They seem to be blooming beautifully."

He smiled slightly, "I'm trying my best."

"I hope to see you at school," I announced, "But I have to go now. I have some friends waiting for me."

He nodded in response and then quietly continued tending to the flowers. After a few more minutes' worth of admiring the flowers in silence, I realized that Riku was oddly distant.

"You're quiet Riku," I said as we were strolling through the pathway, back toward the others, "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," he replied, looking away slightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

He nodded and then the Frisbee then flew past his face. Sora jumped over a bush to catch it but then tripped and fell on his face.

"Oww," Sora mumbled, sitting up Indian style, rubbing his face with his right hand, and letting his left hand rest on his knee, "That didn't go to well."

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked with his eyebrow raised.

As Sora was about to respond, I saw Hibiki jump over the same bush and landed on top of Sora, making him fall forward again onto his face with Hibiki on his back.

"Oww," Hibiki mumbled too.

"What are _you_ doing Hibiki?" I questioned, raising my own eyebrow.

"I was trying to get the Frisbee!" she replied, rolling off of Sora, onto her back, and then sat up.

"I was supposed to be getting it!" Sora shouted, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head again.

"Well I didn't wanna wait!" Hibiki responded, "Where is it anyway?"

Sora used his thumb to point backward, "In those bushes somewhere."

She leapt into the shrubs and then walked out with the light blue Frisbee in her hand, "Got it!"

"Hibiki you're bleeding!" I exclaimed, noticing a small trickle of blood flowing down her thigh.

As I quickly took out my small first aid kit, Hibiki stared at the small cut on her lower thigh through her black leggings, "How'd that get there?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my right hand's index finger and thumb and held my right elbow with my left hand, "Maybe when you jumped into that bush?"

"Oh yeah!" she replied laughing.

I sighed and put a Band-Aid on her wound, "Please be more careful Hibiki."

"I know I know," she said, running back to the picnic spot with the Frisbee.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sora yelled, sprinting after her.

"She's a handful," Riku stated.

"Sora is a handful too right?" I responded.

He chuckled and both of us made our way pass some more shrubs and back to the picnic site. Axel, Demyx, Hibiki, and Sora were running around and throwing the Frisbee while Roxas and Xion were talking on the picnic blanket. As Riku and I walked toward them, Roxas and Xion turned their heads toward us with Roxas slightly pouting and Xion smiling.

"How was your walk?" Xion asked.

"It was good," I replied, "I met this boy named Yasahiro as I was walking. He'll be a freshman next year so we need to keep an eye out for him."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He just seems to be a nice guy. He seems not even five feet tall and has cute, round grey eyes and brown hair," I said with a smile.

Noticing Riku and Roxas grimace a little, Xion giggled, "Okay."

I sat in between and slightly behind Roxas and Xion, "What were you two talking about before?"

"About the old times.," she responded, "I still can't believe all of this is happening."

"What? That everyone has a heart and is happy now?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go see if Yasahiro is still there? I want to meet him."

"Oh uhmm… sure?"

"I'll tag along this time," Roxas quickly added before Riku could, "It would be nice to meet him."

"Sure why not," I replied with a smile and got up, turning toward the direction Yasahiro was, "I think he was that way."

Roxas and Xion both got up while Riku sat down, his left leg out and right leg bent to prop up his elbow, "I'll watch the children then."

I laughed, "What are you talking about? Demyx is older than you."

"Does he act older?" he asked, facing toward me with his clever grin and another eyebrow raised.

I laughed again, "Just make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"I know. Sora and Hibiki are in the same place right now," Riku replied, waving his propped up arm's hand, "Just go."

I nodded and lead the way, retracing my steps and taking nearly half an hour to find where Yasahiro originally was, but when we got there, he wasn't there.

"This is where I last saw him," I declared, "But it looks like he's gone now."

"Aww… Let's just head back then. Roxas and I should start heading home soon," Xion said.

Roxas added, "We still need to go supply shopping."

"Oh? I already bought everything Hibiki and I need," I replied while starting to walk back.

"You're always prepared Mitsuki," Xion complimented with a smile while following.

I laughed just slightly, "I have to be, for Hibiki. You know how she is."

"You're right, she needs to be more careful," Roxas said.

The rest of the walk back was pretty much quiet. When we reached the others, my mouth nearly gaped wide open when I saw Hibiki asleep and curled up with her head on Axel's lap and Demyx fawning over her. Riku and Sora at the time were simply sitting, relaxing, and talking.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Axel and Demyx both looked up at me and cringed while Riku answered for them, "Everyone was tired after running around so much. Hibiki just crashed and fell asleep."

"Y-yeah..! I swear she's the one who fell asleep on me!" Axel added quickly as Demyx hastily nodded. They obviously knew how overprotective I can really get.

I glared at the two for another second before I sighed and gave in. _"What was Hibiki thinking?"_

"Axel, isn't it time to head home?" Xion asked, attempting to break the tense mood, "We still have to go supply shopping."

"Oh yeah," Axel replied with a sigh, "How are you going to get Hibiki home while she's asleep? I can carry her if you want me to."

"….Fine," I mumbled while Roxas opened up a portal to Twilight Town.

Riku's eyes widened while Sora questioned, "Wouldn't that corrupt your heart? And how can you still do that as normal people?"

"We already gave Hibiki and Mitsuki protection. And our Organization powers didn't go away when we got hearts," Roxas answered.

"But some of our powers are weakened," Demyx stated, "I can't control water as easily as before. I gotta 'put my heart' in it now or it won't work."

"Oh," Sora said, "Well Riku and I have a Gummi Ship nearby to take us back to Destiny Islands. We'll see you on the first day of school!"

Sora ran off somewhere and Riku quietly followed, barely uttering a good bye. I waved after them with a smile while Demyx entered the Corridor of Darkness. Axel followed after with Hibiki in his arms, which I obviously disapproved of, and I walked in with Roxas. We all walked to my small apartment, except for Demyx who wandered off somewhere. After Axel put Hibiki in her bed, I made sure to shoo him away, just in case.

"See ya," Axel said before leaving, hinting traces of sadness.

"I'll see you soon right?" Xion asked with a smile.

"Definitely!" I responded.

"Bye," Roxas said with a smile. I smiled back and closed the door as they walked out.

"_Wow. One more week of summer vacation."

* * *

_

**Me: Review! I don't own Hibiki, Dollyllama247 does, and I own Mitsuki. I do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts characters!**_  
_


End file.
